


Quality Test

by SonyB89



Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [9]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, New Relationship, Pedro Pascal Characters, Romantic Fluff, pedro pascal fandom - Freeform, pedro pascal fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: A delivery of a new bed offers some challenges to your new relationship with Frankie.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Quality Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TangoDown1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/gifts).



> * * *

> **_Quality Test_ **

Sitting on the floor in front of the cartons that held your new bed, you sighed.

Frankie had asked you if you wanted some help putting your new bed together, but you had refused, insisting that you could do it on your own.

But now? Now you needed his help, or else you’d have to sleep on the floor.

Frustrated, you punched at your smartphone screen and waited for your boyfriend to pick up.

“Good afternoon, honeybun”, he answered after the second ring, a smile in his voice that made your stomach do flips. Your relationship was still in its starting phase and every endearment made you blush.

“Hey Frankie. Listen, _uhm_ … Are you still free this afternoon?”, you asked, knowing fully well that he would be really smug about you asking for his help.

“Yeah, I was planning on doing some grocery shopping but nothing else is on.”

“C-could you maybe come and help me with my bed? It got delivered today.”

Oh, you could almost _feel_ the smirk on the other end of the line. But you had to get through it, there was no other way.

“I thought you wanted to do that on your own? Wait, what was it you said? _> I’m not a damsel, Frankie. I can put a stupid bed together on my own<_.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing exactly what you had said.

“I know”, you whined, looking down at your left hand, wrapped up in a fresh bandage. “I wanted to do it by myself, but the doctor said-“

Frankie interrupted you instantly.

“The doctor? What doctor? _Are you hurt_? _What happened?_!”

And there it was, Frankies overprotective, sweet, caring side that you fell in love with a few months ago, all smugness gone from his voice in a heartbeat.

“ ’m fine, Frankie. It’s just a sprained wrist. But the stupid bandage makes it hard to hold a hammer, and-“

“I’m on my way”, he said, and suddenly the line was dead.

You blinked at the screen of your smartphone, surprised at the sudden cut of the call.

Sighing, you turned to your left to grab the smaller box that also got delivered today.

Maybe the contents of this package would let him forget his worries.

* * *

You opened your door thirty minutes later, finding Frankie on your doorstep, his toolbox in hand and slightly out of breath.

“Did you run here?”, you asked, planting a kiss on his cheek before letting him in.

He didn’t answer, but put his toolbox on the floor and took your bandaged hand in his, inspecting it.

“What happened, sweetheart?”, he asked, looking for any signs of pain in your face. You gifted him with a reassuring smile.

“Honestly, Frankie, it’s not a big deal. I just slipped on the icy sidewalk and had a clumsy landing. I only went to the doctor to be sure that nothing was broken.”

He sighed, already exhausted, took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair before planting a kiss on your forehead.

“You have to tell me when you get hurt, _hermosa_. You know I worry.”

You almost wanted to tell him again that it wasn’t a big deal, but thought about what you would have felt if Frankie hadn’t told you he was hurt, no matter how small or trivial the injury might feel.

You would have wanted to know too.

So instead you leaned against him and said: “Sorry.”

He held you just a few seconds longer, before picking up his toolbox again and heading towards your bedroom.

“Let’s see if I can get this bed set up before dinner.”

You stood leaning against your doorframe, arms crossed in front of your chest, watching Frankie opening boxes, getting rid of his flannel shirt to reveal the black t-shirt underneath that highlighted his biceps so well, grunting, handling his tools – and you felt a familiar heat building up inside you.

Sex was relatively new to you and Frankie, as you’ve only been together as a couple for a few months.

You’d shared a few wonderful, romantic nights together in his bed and a slightly messy and passionate love-making session in the back of his beloved truck, but you were still not at the stage where you felt comfortable to initiate sex just out of the blue.

But _damn_ , did the look of Frankie wielding his tools, making his muscles flex and bending over and grunting get your motor running.

Biting your lips absentmindedly, you thought about the contents of the second delivery again that were stashed in your walk-in closet just behind him.

Your boyfriend was so immersed in setting together the new bedframe that he didn’t even notice you slipping into the closet and shedding your clothes in order to slip into something more comfortable.

You twirled around in front of the mirror, not sure if he would like what he’d see.

But the feeling of the silky lingerie set in mint green that you had ordered for a special occasion made you feel sexy.

And hopefully, Frankie would agree.

“Frankie?”, you asked, still hidden in your closet.

“Yeah?”, he grunted, his back to you, concentrated on the task at hand.

You stood behind him, not sure how to position yourself in order to show off your best features in the underwear set of lace and silk.

So you just gripped the handle of your closet door, in order to have something to hold onto. Your heart was pounding.

“How long to do you think you’ll need to finish this?”

“Why? Do you have somewhere to be or- _oh my good lord…_ ”

Frankie had turned around, following the sound of your voice and had promptly dropped his screwdriver.

He was staring at you like a deer in the headlights, not sure where to look first. You could almost see his pupils dilating, taking in every inch of your body. His hands twitched in anticipation, but he was glued to the spot.

“I… I thought we could test if the bed is sturdy enough when you’re done? You know, like a quality test”, you suggested, the shyness in your voice betraying your nervous state.

But Frankie didn’t seem to notice. He gulped.

“Give me five minutes”, he said, turned around and started putting the last pieces together as if he was trying to break a record.

Smiling, you turned back to the closet to pull out a thin blanket from the depths of your linen closet. As soon as that mattress was placed on the frame, both of you would _not_ be patient enough to get proper sheets onto that bed.

“I’m done!”, Frankie cried in triumph, turning around and unceremoniously picking you up bridal style. You squealed, surprised but excited, as he let you fall down onto the mattress, still clutching the blanket, but careful not to let you land on your injured hand.

He didn’t lose any time and threw his shirt somewhere near his toolbox before crawling onto the mattress, pinning you underneath him and hovering over you.

“Are you sure this is okay?”, he asked, his gentle demeanor suddenly back.

He couldn’t hide the passion and lust in his eyes and it was impossible to ignore the lenght of his erection that you could feel on your thigh, but still he asked.

You nodded, guiding his hand and placing it on the soft fabric of the nighty right above your stomach, so he could decide which direction he would like to go.

“Let’s see what this bed can take”, you smirked, hooking your uninjured hand behind his neck and drawing him in for a kiss.

The first kiss of many in your new bed that eventually became “our bed”.


End file.
